This invention relates to a twin-wheel caster comprising a pair of coaxial wheels.
So-called twin-wheel casters comprise a pair of wheels mounted rotatably on an axle. The axle is carried on a support which includes an upright wall extending between the wheels and has a well formed therein for accommodating a pivot pin provided for assembling the caster to a chair or other item of furniture associated therewith.
The top edge of the upright wall follows the curvature of the wheels, and a shroud or shell is connected thereto which encloses the wheel peripheries.
The well for the articulation pin has a tubular portion which protrudes upwardly from the shroud.
Some problems are encountered with twin-wheel casters especially as regards their attachment to the furniture item. In fact, it has been found that the tubular portion of the well generally falls short of the requisite strength and is also deficient from the aesthetic point of view. This is particularly disadvantageous on account of casters being available in a wide range of sizes, so that any approach to strengthen the region of the tubular portion is bound to involve a number of modifications to the manufacturing equipment.